Possibly Impossible
by Nero Luna e D'argento Sole
Summary: Offically a fic. I suck at summaries. Cross is alive and has a family. His daughter finds her way to the Order. Stuff happens. Obviously some OCs and OOCness. Might be pairings..idk. NOT A YAOI! This is done, sequel on its way!
1. Chapter 1

**Nero: Okay, just a experiment. Not sure if I should continue. OCs are not one of the most popular things, but they are interesting. Just like "Lightweight", I will continue if people want me to. Other than that, this is a test fic.**

**Just to clarify: Allen is 17. You can do the math for the rest of the characters, right?**

* * *

In the recesses of the Black Order HQ, a white haired young man sat in the library. He seemed to be asleep except for the soft sobbing sounds he made as he mourned for a loved one long since past. His only companion a winged gold ball, a constant reminder of why he was sad.

Allen Walker was unexpectedly mourning for the loss of his teacher, Cross Marian, who had disappeared two years before on this exact day. The room he was in when he was taken had been torn down and remodelled into the library he mourned in now. He had never seemed sad before now, but as he sat in the new library he could feel a twisting feeling in his heart. Allen had seen Cross as more that a greedy bastard. As much as he would love to deny it.

"Oh, Tim. Your all that I got left of him, huh?" Allen sobbed to the one of a kind golem.

Timcampy sobbed with his new master. He hated Cross' irresponsibility as much as Allen, but that didn't mean Tim hated General Cross.

xxx.

In a completely different world than Allen's, where almost every family had a car, school was a government requirement for the under aged, and under no circumstances would a child under the age of eighteen years to participate in a war of any kind, a young lady surfed the web on her brand spankin' new laptop.

Gabriel was an ordinary teenage tomboy. Her jet black hair was never grown past her shoulders, but cut short*. Her eyes were an odd color of emerald green thanks to her father and her skin was lightly tanned because of her Latin mother and an active life playing sports. For a fifteen year old, she was very slim. Her curves had yet to show themselves much to her dismay. It wasn't difficult to pass of as a boy, no matter what she wore so she gave up being girly and just went with it.

One resounding thing about Gabriel that was always visible about her was her eternal addiction to manga and anime and everything Asian. It didn't matter what country it came from, if it was Asian, she'd know about it. She was known as the Mexicasian at her school.

Gabriel was currantly laying on her bed, watching Furuba* when a weight landed on her back. Her mother's newest cat, Pico, was curling up on top of her.

"Oi, kitty, please get off."

Pico purred, but didn't move.

"Gabriel!!" Luis, one of her many brother's, called. "Gabriel, come downstairs!! Dad's home!!"

Gabriel looked up from the computer screen and at her door. Her dad had always been away on business until two years ago when he applied for a desk job. Now he was always home by seven o'clock sharp and Mom was pregnant. Again. For the sixth time. Gabriel prayed for it to be a girl. Being the only one, her mother contantly hounded her about being more femnine and it was driving her up the wall.

"Okay Pico, time to get off now," she said, rolling slightly to force the cat off.

xxx.

Allen was done crying for now and decided it was time to eat. He felt like some thing sweet. Maybe a red velvet cake was called for with his usual meal. Allen walked a memorize path to the cafateria, making sure not to stray. It was a dreadful curse to be born with no sense of direction, but a curse the young Englishman had to live with.

The cafateria itself was fairly busy. It was almost lunch, but ever since Allen arrived everyone who cared enough came earlier. It wasn't his fault. Being the excosist he is, he needed to eat a lot. But people always wondered why Krory's Innocence didn't call for enormous amounts of food like his own.

xxx.

"Hey Dad!!" Gabriel jumped into her father's arms.

"Hello, my little darling," he chuckled.

His long red hair was down as usual. His glasses rested on the bridge of hiss nose.

"Ah, there's my heart," her father looked past Gabriel at her mother.

"Welcome home, Cross."

* * *

**Nero: Again, just a test fic. And I know its short, but we all know size isn't everything. You know something you do just to do it. If you want me to continue then please review and tell me so!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero: ...I got nothing to say. Surprisingly. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriel sat at the dinner table enjoying the beef stew her mother had made. Soft vegetables, tender chunks of steak, and a thick, spicy broth all served via bread bowl. Just how she liked it. Her parents sat at the far end of the table opposite of each other. Her three eldest brothers: Adam(19), Thomas(18), and Luis(16) sat on her father's side and she sat with her younger brother: Kevin(9) and mother.

"So, I heard you got called to the office today, Thomas," Cross said as he sliced a rather large chunk of meat.

"Yeah, got into a fight with some muscle head," Thomas replied, not looking up from his food.

"What was the fight about?"

"Thomas, answer your father," Sable(Mom) urged.

"The guy...he..."

"He what, son. You know how I feel about wasting time."

"He was hitting on me," Gabriel interjected.

"If that's what you call it," Thomas snorted. "I call it groping."

It was true. A popular football player had been interested in Gabriel, but it wasn't a mutual feeling.

"I see. Well, then I see the fight as justified," Cross concluded.

"Cross!!"

"He was protecting Gabriel and being a responsible brother. If I was there, the boy wouldn't be able to even have children."

Gabriel drowned out the conversation with the random thoughts of teenage life. Being the only daughter of a male dominated family made her someone who was always protected from any outside threat. All the boys her age were scared of going out with he because of her siblings alone. Throw her father into the mix and nobody even looked at her.

xxx

"Oi, Moyashi-chan, want to help me bother Yuu?" Lavi smiled.

"Lavi, I love ya like a brother, but.... if you're gonna risk your life for a prank then I can get my kicks else where."

"Aw, your no fun. Wel~l, you want to know why Yuu doesn't use shampoo?"

Allen sighed. "Your gonna tell me anyways, so why not. Why doesn't he use shampoo?"

Lavi grinned darkly as he leaned in to tell Allen the secret. "Well, I once replaced his shampoo with pink hair dye. He had pink hair for months because he refused to wear a wig or shave his head."

Allen's eye twitched. Kanda Yuu, the most feared excosist in the Order, with pink hair. And to make it all the more meaningful, the samurai himself walk round the corner.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! HEY, PINKY!!" Allen screamed and got outta there quick as lightning.

"A-Allen?" Lavi stuttered.

An evil aura filled the hallway. Lavi was a deer caught in the headlights as Kanda turned with Mugen poised and ready.

"What did you say? USAGI!!"

"EEEEEEEEKKK!!" Lavi squealed. He bolted for an escape with Kanda hot on his heels.

_Heh. Well, I got my daily fix of 'Tease the Swordsman.' _

Allen chuckled from his hiding place. Just because he wouldn't risk his life didn't mean the opposite.

xxx

The next morning it was raining. Very hard. The Marian family had little to do and were bored as hell. Well, the children were. Mommy and Daddy were having their alone time. No kids allowed. The boys hung out in the living room watching cartoons or something, while Gabriel was upstairs being anti-social.

"I'm bored," Kevin groaned.

"Read," Adam said, not looking up from his own book.

"I don't wanna."

"Video games?" Thomas asked.

"I can't win against your cheating ass and no one else wants to play with me."

"Its not cheating, its being clever."

"Why don't you bother Gabe?" Luis suggested.

"...That seem to be the only thing I can do."

Kevin opened his sister's door slowly and saw her on her bed sketching. Seeing she was awake he thought it was okay to come in and hang out with her.

"Hey, Gabe!! What are you doing?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"What do you want?"

"Huh? What makes you think I want something?"

"You're in my room."

"Wel~l, I'm bored and the guys told me to bother you."

Gabriel sighed. Sometimes she really wanted to murder those brothers of hers.

"Can I use your computer?"

"No."

"I'll be careful."

"Nope."

"Please," Kevin pleaded.

"No hablo estúpido."

"Stupid isn't a language!!"

"The answer is no, Kevin. Your the reason I have a new computer!!"

"I said I'll be careful!! And I don't have any juice with me," Kevin mumbled.

Kevin continued whining and spouting crap about being careful until Gabriel was forced to cave. She wasn't going to get her parents unless someone was dying. The first time she interrupted their 'Happy Hour' was also the last.

"Fine," Gabriel groaned. "I'm getting a snack. Don't. Touch. Anything!!"

Gabriel wandered to the kitchen to make a sandwich, closing the door behind her. On her way, she notice the door to her father's study was cracked open. That door was never left open. Cross had always made sure to close it and even bought a padlock for the door. Even their mother had never seen the inside of the study. There were theories among the siblings about what their father kept in the room: erotic magazines, adult toys, weird grown-up stuff, plans for world domination. Anyways, curiosity won over caution and Gabriel decided to have a little peeky-peeky.

Going into ninja mode, she tiptoed to the double door. Ever so slightly she opened the door to check if the coast was clear. With no one inside, she slide through the door and closed it to avoid suspicion.

xxx

Allen had hid himself in the Ark. Something he didn't do too often, only when he really need to be alone. Timcampy was with him, of course. Just in case something were to go wrong, he'd have Tim's radio to phone in for help. The Ark was its usual bright white color, but the atmosphere seemed heavy. Almost suffocating. Allen had retreated to the piano room. A place full of meaning door the young boy. He sat at on the bench and stared at himself in the mirror covered wall. And kept staring, when he saw a shadow move out of the corner of the glass.

xxx

The study itself was windowless. Painted a plain white, the only truly interesting thing about the room itself was the large mirror that covered the majority of the wall opposite to the door and the white upright piano. She had never heard her father play. In fact, she didn't even know when they had purchased the instrument. Surely it must have cost quite a bit of money.

Feeling sorry for the thing because as far as she could tell it was never played, she sat at the bench and started to play random scales she remembered from piano lessons she took. She was proud that she actually remembered and decided to go further, attempting to play an actual song. The piano instrumental for Utada Hikaru's song, "First Love". Her absolute favorite piece in the world. And as she played, the world around her became invisible and a stranger in the mirror watched and listened.

xxx

Allen watched and listened as the girl in the looking glass played. He felt someone near him, but took no notice. The music was warm and sweet. He swore in his mind as the room was filled with the smell of cool mountain air and spring flowers. The music itself was like hope personified, filling him up to the point were he was about to burst into tears.

He watched the faces she made as her fingers tickled the keys. She seemed so happy and content that he envied her, whoever she was. At the end of the song, sadly the image of the girl playing disappeared.

"Wow. That was amazing, huh Tim?"

Allen felt some touch him and it wasn't Timcampy because Tim was on his head. He whipped around and caught the hand of the intruder. The slender hand of the female pianist.

"...Holy sh-!!!" He jumped from the bench and pressed up against the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" they scream at the same time.

* * *

**Nero: Yeah, so longer chappie for you!! Hope you enjoy. Cross'll join them sooner or later. Till then, see ya!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nero: There was much pointless dribble in the last chapter, so now we actually get somewhere in this fic!! **

**Um, as for character height: Gabriel is about as tall as Allen's shoulder and Allen is eye to mouth compared to Kanda and Lavi. Kanda and Lavi being the taller ones.**

**P.s. Thank you all for reading. And for some of you, reviewing as well!! Shout out to: Crosseine and 0x0!! Luv ya lots, guys!! **

* * *

"You!! The mirror!! Who are you!?" Allen babbled.

"Who am I!? Who the hell are you!? You broke into my house!!" Gabriel accused.

"Your house? That's rubbish, no one lives here!!"

"Oh, I'll show you rubbish!!"

Gabriel kicked Allen in the shin. Hard.

"Ouch!! That hurt, you wanker!!" He tried to grab hold of her, but she avoided his grasp.

"Help!! Dad!!" Gabriel screamed, running for the door.

She pushed open the door and ended up in a strange town painted all white. This was defiantly not her house, but what did she care. The was a strange old man that she kicked in the shin. Was she gonna stick around, hell no!! Gabriel bolted toward the tower, the highest point in the town. If she was going to get home then she needed to know where the hell she was first.

Allen was hot on her trail. He didn't know how she got here or if she was a threat to the Order, but letting her wander the Ark was a bad idea either way.

"Hold on!! Wait!!" he shouted after her.

"You wish, pervert!!" she screamed back.

"P-perv-. I'm not a pervert!!"

Allen ran faster to catch up with her and using his mad skills with the Crown Belt, tripped her. Yeah, I know its a low blow, but what ya gonna do.

"Ah, pervert with magic!!" Gabriel screamed, struggling to get Clown Belt off.

"For *huff* the last *pant* time. Ahem, I'm not a pervert," Allen clarified, but doubted the girl was listening.

"Now, care to explain how you got on the Ark?"

"Please. I didn't mean to trip you, but if you got lost here... well it would be very bad."

Gabriel continued to pout like a child.

"At least tell me your name."

"...If you were a gentleman, then you would introduce yourself first," Gabriel snorted.

Allen smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere. He loosened the grip of Clown Belt and allowed Gabriel to stand.

"Allen Walker, at your service." He held out a hand to help Gabriel up.

"Thank you, um, Mr. Walker. I'm Gabriel Valkyrie Marian, pleasure to meet you."

Allen's mouth dropped open with a pop. Marian, just like his master. Upon closer inspection, he saw they had similar eyes as well.

"Um, this might be an awkward question, but do you happen to be related to a man named Cross Marian."

"Hm? Why, do you know my dad?"

Allen's jaw almost literally hit the floor. Master Cross... was a father. The idea he could father children was ridiculous, but to actually have done it. It was impossible. Yet here before him was a girl proclaiming herself as his child.

"D-does he have long red hair? And specs. Does he wear specs?"

"Yes, he does. And green eyes, too. Like mine."

"Lord have mercy," Allen muttered in disbelief.

What was Allen going to do? Take her to HQ? Leave her here? No. That would be dangerous. HQ it is. There wasn't much he could do without Komui's permission. He didn't want to be in anymore trouble than he already was, but this he considered an emergency.

"Alright, you have to come with me."

"What? Why? I swear I don't know how I got here!!" Gabriel said defensively.

"That's the problem and we don't have a solution, but I know someone who might. Now if you'll trust me, then I can ensure your safety. But if you don't..."

"Alright alright," Gabriel surrendered.

She was helpless and whether Allen was a stranger or not, he was her only life line to get out of the Ark.

"But let's make this clear, Mr. Walker. If you double cross me-."

"Call me Allen and I don't plan to double cross you as long as you don't double cross me."

Gabriel nodded and allowed Allen to lead her to the Black Order.

xxx

As they wandered through the Ark, Allen decided to interrogate Gabriel on the sly. He was eager to find out how his old master was doing, but he thought it would be better to get to know Gabriel first.

"So, Ms. Gabriel. Uh, how old are you?" Allen began.

"Call me Gabriel, Allen. I just turned fifteen. You?"

"Seventeen. You don't look fifteen. You, er. Its just, um."

"I know my size is deceiving and with my build, I seem more like an eleven year old. You don't have to be shy. I know what I am, what matters is how I deal with it."

"Ah, wise words for someone so young."

"Heh, you're not much older," she teased playfully.

As they talked Allen found out Gabriel was the only girl among her siblings and that she was the second youngest. Her favorite color is ocean blue and her favorite food is any soup, stew or broth, but she loved stew in particular. Her mother loves cats, but she had always wanted a dog and that she was a writer and artist.

Gabriel learned that Allen loved food and that he had trained with her father. He explained the Ark to her as best he could and what the Black Order was and why they fought with the Millennium Earl.

"So, my dad is an excosist? That is... TOTALLY AWESOME!!" she squealed.

"Huh? I thought you'd be shocked. At least angry that he hid this from you. Not even that?"

"Nope. I understand that he has some skeletons in his closet, but to think he has such powerful enemies and that he actually fought them and won. I see it as amazing!!" Gabriel threw her arms into the air to prove her point.

"Well, you do understand that we're still fighting. And that your father doesn't exactly have permission to take a break."

"I understand my dad ran from the war and is in trouble because he did, but I guess he sees it as a waste of time. Most wars are pointless no matter how you advertise it, born from a simple misunderstanding or ridiculous disagreement."

"I hate this war as much as the next person, but this isn't a war like you know war. If we stop fighting, if we give up, then that's it for the human race. We fight not to gain something, but for survival itself."

"Yeah, you know I like you better when your not serious," Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah? So do I," Allen smiled. "Ah, here's the door."

"And are you certain its that door?"

"Of course, look it says so."

Allen pointed to a label that said 'home' in very crappy handwriting.

"Gabriel, I welcome you to the Black Order." Allen swung the door open and beckoned for Gabriel to follow.

xxx

The Order's halls were empty and Allen was thankful for that. He knew how overwhelming it could be when you're new here and he didn't want anyone to find out he had been in the Ark. He already had a cover story to explain why Gabriel was here. All was going well until Gabriel, who was walking ahead of Allen, ran smack into the Ice Prince. Kanda Yuu. Oh, Allen could hear funeral bells already.

"K-Kanda, hey. How are you?" Allen tried to divert the samurai's attention from Gabriel.

"Who are you and why are you here, Chibi?" he asked in a superior tone to Gabriel.

"Hm, OH!! Sorry, I'm Gabriel Valkyrie Marian. Pleasure to meet you, Mr.-?"

"Why are you here?" Kanda asked a little more threateningly.

"You know, its rude not to introduce yourself when someone else already did."

"I don't care, boy. Now state your business." Kanda reached for Mugen just to get his point across.

"Boy? Boy!? I'm a girl!!!" she shouted at him.

Allen watched Kanda's eye twitch as Gabriel ranted her anger about being mistaken for a boy. It was especially amusing we she slammed her foot on Kanda's toe. Whether he felt it or not, he didn't show it. She was brave to treat the samurai like that, but she was drawing some unwanted attention. Thankfully she stomped past Kanda after abusing his toe. Allen followed her, throwing Kanda a smirk as he passed.

"Please wait for me, Gabriel," he called fondly after her.

Kanda on the other hand did not look at Gabriel with such fondness.

"Damn, moody women," he mumbled as he limped back to his room.

xxx

"Alright, so we got the story straight, right?" Allen confirmed.

"Yep, you found me wandering the forest. How I found my way here, my dad aka General Cross, sent me here to keep me safe."

"Good. Well, here goes nothing."

"No, Allen. Here goes something," Gabriel smiled.

Allen smiled back. In the few hours they had known each other, he had become very fond of the General's daughter. She was like a sister he never knew he wanted. They pused they double doors open together and stepped into Supervisor Komui's office, which was its usual mess.

"Holy crap!! What happened!?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Not to worry, its always messy in here. Um, Komui? Are you here?"

Allen was answered by a loud snore coming from behind a mountain of papers. Allen dusted his Supervisor off and tried to wake him like he would wake any other human being and failed completely.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Allen sighed.

"What's the hard way, if I may ask."

"Just watch and remember carefully." Allen leaned in and whispered in Komui's ear, "Komui, Lenalee is getting married without your permission."

In an instant Komui shot up from his sleeping place and cried, "No, my sweet Lenalee!! How could you do this to your lovng brother!!?"

"Just kidding!!" Allen said in a sing-song voice and smiling.

"Your so mean, Allen Walker. Now, what do you want? I hope you know you interrupted a very pleasant dream. Hm?" It was then that Komui noticed Gabriel giggling on the couch.

"And who is this, Allen?" Komui nudged Allen suggestively.

Gabriel gained controlled her funny bone before introducing herself, so as not to be rude. "Gabriel Valkyrie Marian, sir!!" she saluted smiling. Acting her part perfectly.

"My, what a well behaved young lady and such a cutie, too. Um, excuse me, but did I hear you say Marian was you family name?"

"Yes sir, if you'll allow me to explain," Allen intervened.

After a lengthy explanation, Komui was just as shocked as Allen when he found out that Cross had fathered children. Once more that he'd send his only daughter to the Order to keep her 'safe'. Although it wasn't unheard of, Generals rarely had time to settle with a partner to even consider having children. If the Inspector caught wind of this, it wouldn't be pleasant for Gabriel. She was a rarity the Higher-ups would love to get their dirty mitts on. Cross knew all of this, but Komui trusted Allen so he accepted his story.

"Alright, you can live here, but you can't be lounging around. This isn't a hotel. You can help Jerry, our chef, in the kitchen. And if we can keep you're lineage a secret, that would help me quite a bit."

"I'm completely fine with keeping my lineage a secret, but I would like to see if I'm compatible with Innocence before I take any odd jobs for the Order. I want to help in the war my father abandoned, I want to clear his name if I can."

The room was silent. Allen was mentally screaming at Gabriel that this wasn't part of the plan, but she didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. Komui looked at her with a skeptical eye. Although the Order needed exorcists, would he really recruit a child. Then again, Allen was her age when he came to the order and her father is _the_ Cross Marian.

"We'll see. For now, you rest. The journey here must have been tiring. Allen, if you could set her up and show her around, thank you."

As Allen and Gabriel left, he made a point of glaring at her. Openly showing his displeasure in her sudden decision to "follow her father's footsteps", so to speak.

"You should have asked me first," he said with an icy tone.

"You would have told me not to do it. Besides, its my decision, deal with it," she countered.

* * *

**Nero: Woohoo, I'm on a roll!! Hope you likey and please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nero: Yeah, new chapter for you!! Um, I am, as usual, swamped with other matters, but I love you guys too much to stop!! So enjoy!! Please review after reading!!**

* * *

It had been three days since Gabriel wound up here, where ever here was. As expected by Komui, Gabriel was an accomadator, but not for any of the Innocence the Order had in their possession. So until her Innocence was found, Gabriel was put on dish duty. It was hard with a capital 'h'. So many people ate so much food, not to mention the black abyss called Allen Walker and since Jerry had to have every single dish in their culturally accurate bowls, their were a billion different dishes to wash. From soba boxes to pizza pans, it was a pain within a pain.

"Jerry, is it really necessary to have all these different foods in as of these complicated dishes."

"Hon, have you ever heard of the saying, you're only as good as what you were?"

"No, but with all due respect, that is the number one dumbest saying in the history of bad advice."

"What!? As a woman I'd expect you to have an appreciation for the art of elegant presentation!!"

"Nope, if it tastes good, I'll eat it. Well Jerry, I'm all done, so I'm outta here!!"

Gabriel left the kitchen and headed for the Ark, a place that she found very calming and pleasant. She had spent much of her free time there and had memorized various doors to various places. Only common knowledge for Allen and her self, she could just think about a place she'd like to be and she'd be there. More or less. She couldn't make doors, but her instincts usually led her to where she wanted to go, except for the piano room. No matter how hard she tried, she never could locate that darned room.

In an office like room of the Ark, Gabriel sat alone with her sketch pad. Her fingers were dirty, but she didn't mind. She drew things she missed back home. Her family. Friends. Even school. As memories of home plagued he mind, Gabriel's vision blurred and her throat tightened.

_'I wonder...how everyone is doing... Oh, suck it up!!'_

Gabriel scolded her stupidity. Like some cheesy chick flick, a handkerchief was waved in her face.

"You shouldn't cry," Allen said. "It'll give you wrinkles."

"Hmph, well you shouldn't stalk people. You'll look like a creeper."

Gabriel took the hanky anyways and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

xxx

At the Marian household, grief had consumed the entire family. Gabriel had been missing for three days and the police had no leads what so ever. She had simply disappeared. Downstairs, the children comforted their mother while their father had retreated to his study.

Cross was pacing in his study. The gate had been used and if Gabriel was the one who used it, that's a stupid question, of course it was her. Anyways, it would be another four days till he could confirm his theory. He just hoped that if his daughter really did pass through the gate, that she ended up safe out of the Black Order's filthy hands. If they learned what she was, it would be bad news for the whole of mankind.

xxx

Allen had proceeded to take Gabriel back to the Order. It was too dangerous for her to be at the Ark by herself. He was curious as to why she always came here, but was polite and kept his curiosity tucked.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I'm not very hungry, Allen. Thanks for asking, though."

"Mm. So. You're an accomadator. I can't say that I'm glad, but I can truthfully say you're very brave to want to follow Master Cross."

"Thank you."

They snuck out of the Ark quietly. Luckily for them there was no one there. For the moment.

"Hey there, Gabbie-chan!! Moyashi-chan!!" Lavi glomped them.

"Don't call me that!!" they said in unison.

"Aw, does Allen have a-."

"Say another word and I'll chop you up and throw your bloody chunks into the river," Allen threatened.

"Geez, so defensive. Anyways, I actually was looking for you guys because Komui needs you," Lavi points at Gabriel, "and you." He then pointed to Allen.

"What's it for?" Gabriel asked.

Lavi just shrugged and led them to Komui's office. In said office was Lenalee, Miranda Lotto, Kanda Yuu and Count Arystar Krory along with a few new faces. A guy with two very noticable dots on his forehead and another older looking man with a face caterpillar(moustache).

"Ah, Allen. Gabriel. Just the people I needed to see." Komui smiled, though obviously it was forced, as he gestured to the two new faces. "Allen, you remember Inspector Malcom Rouvelier and Howard Link. Gabriel, these men are from higher up in the order. They had come here to meet you as a matter of fact."

Gabriel could feel Allen stiffen up. She was nervous of them, as were the rest of their comrades.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Miss," Roulevier said.

He stepped closer to her and offered a hand to her. She took it and shook it firmly, as if to silently say that she was not impressed.

"The pleasure is mine, Inspector. If I may ask, what is it that you need from a humble dish washer suck as myself?"

"Hm, you have such an icy tone for such a charming looking girl."

"You know, as the saying goes: Never judge a book by its cover."

Rouvelier and Gabriel sized each other up, neither giving ground to the other. They had finally been forced to end their little contest when Link 'ahemmed', breaking their concentration.

"Ah, of course. Down to business. It seems Howard and I have stumbled upon an interesting bit of information," Rouvelier rubbed his chin as he said this. "The fact of the matter remains, is it true. I'm sure you know what I am saying, Miss Gabriel."

Gabriel looked around the room for support. Everyone looked at her questioningly, having no background knowledge of the young lady they couldn't say much in her defense.

"I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I assure you, Inspector, that I am not," Gabriel emphasized the word, "guilty."

"Ah, I am not accusing you of a crime, but of lying to your superiors. Tell us, is it not true that you are in fact the daughter of Cross Marian?"

* * *

**Nero: Yeah, this one took a while because its like a major turning point. I know its crap, but cut me some slack. The next chapter will be way more exciting. Oh, and there will be more character interaction with Gabriel and the other characters!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nero: Yeah!! Next chapter will actually go some where!! Hopefully. Remember to review!!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I assure you, Inspector, that I am not," Gabriel emphasized the word, "guilty."_

_"Ah, I am not accusing you of a crime, but of lying to your superiors. Tell us, is it not true that you are in fact the daughter of Cross Marian?"_

* * *

Gabriel was silent. How he found out she didn't know, but whoever told him was going to ne tasting her boot up their ass!! Allen was just as shocked. Had Komui told Rouvelier? No, it couldn't have been. Komui was just as shocked as the rest of them.

"You must all bear in mind," Roulevier sneered, "that my family has eyes everywhere in this organization."

Rouvelier caressed Gabriel's cheek with a gloved hand. In an automatic reaction, she slapped his hand away and glared daggers. If looks could kill, then Rouvelier would have been pushing up daisies in no time.

"What does my lineage have to do with anything!!"

"So, you don't deny the truth."

"You have no right to question her like this, Inspector," Komui stepped forward. "She isn't even an exorcist."

Indeed he didn't. She hadn't down anything suspicious. If she was guilty of anything it was for assisting Allen and Lavi in annoying Kanda.

"Oh, but I do." Rouvelier handed a piece of parchment to Komui and said out loud what was written as Komui read.

_Supervisor Komui Lee,_

_By order of the Pope, you are to relinquish the newest member of the Black Order Europe Branch, Miss Gabriel, to Inspector Malcom C. Rouvelier and Howard Link. Said member has been charged with treason against the Vatican as she has lied about her identity and has been seen using the Ark without the permission of her superiors._

_May God be With You,  
Pope Benedict XIII_

"As you can see, the Holy Father wrote this himself. Now if you will retrieve 's things, we will be leaving as soon as possible." Rouvelier and Link left the room with a heavy tension in their wake.

Lenalee looked at Gabriel with concern as she could see the younger girl was shaking. Even if they weren't the closest, she was still worried for Gabriel's well being.

"Tell us, is it true?" Lavi asked with an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel choked out, her voice shaking slightly.

Hesitantly and with Allen's much appreciated support, Gabriel explained everything to them. She told them of her family and how her father was. She told them how she really got to the Black Order and of her uncanny ability to stumble upon the multiple exits and entrances of the Ark. Everything was on the table, no secrets.

At the end of Gabriel's story, everyone except Allen was more or less silent and shocked. Gabriel wasn't sure if they were mad, disappointed, both, or not.

"So, what now?" Lavi asked.

"Che, isn't it obvious? We have to hand her over, whether we want to or not."

"Well, thanks BaKanda. You're so supportive," Allen snorted.

"You got a better idea, sprout!?"

As Allen and Kanda threw insults at each other, Krory was looking more pale than usual, Miranda was in hysterics about some unrelated problem, Lavi was deep in thought, and Lenalee was comforting Gabriel.

"Thanks Lenalee. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry. We've dealt with worse."

Lavi on the other hand had concocted a beautiful plan.

"Hey... Hey!!" Lavi just couldn't get their attention. "HEEEEEEEYY!!" he screamed.

Kanda and Allen looked at him with a 'what the hell do you want' face.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I have a plan, why don't we suggest Two Dots keep an eye on Gabriel. Just like Allen!!"

"Problem, you idiot. Shorty is a girl!!" Kanda kindly pointed out. "Having that guy stalk her around would be sick!!"

"Not to mention wrong," Lenalee added.

"Well then they could just send somebody else!! Come on guys, its totally fool proof!!"

"That would be great if the Pope were a fool," Allen snorted.

"Humans aren't perfect, and as far as I can tell, His Holiness is human. It could work," Gabriel agreed.

Komui sighed, this was gong to be a lot of paper work.

"Alright, lets get to-."

Suddenly a huge explosion erupted from the roof. Chunks of stone and mortar flew everywhere. Screams could be heard as HQ was swarmed by akumaof multiple levels. Everyone was in a panic as exorcists and finders alike prepared for battle.

"Komui, get the Science Department out of here!! Gabriel, you go with them!!" Allen shouted, activating Crown Clown and rushing into battle.

"Right behind you, Moyashi-chan!!" Lavi bolted after him.

Kanda and Lenalee followed them into battle as Komui yelled orders and ushered Gabriel to the Ark portal.

"K-Komui, what are you doing!?" Gabriel struggled against him. "We have to help them fight the akuma!!"

"The best thing we can do is retreat and not get in the way!!"

Komui more or less dragged Gabriel who repeatedly tried to escape and 'help' her friends, even if she would put them in more danger. In a flash of black, a level three akuma knocked Gabriel and Komui apart.

"Hello Dearie, how would you like to die?" it hissed.

"I dare you to take me on, you tin can!!" Gabriel shouted back in defiance.

Kanda saw Gabriel cornered by the humanoid akuma.

_Damn._

He sliced his current opponent down to size. Kanda dodged the strikes of his enemies to get to the young girl.

"Ha ha ha," the level three cackled. "Say good bye." It raised a clawed hand to deal the death blow, but Gabriel didn't bat a lash.

Just as the claws descended on the young Marian, the samurai blocked the blown with his prized Mugen.

"What the hell are you thinking, you idiotic girl!?" Kanda hissed.

"Kanda, watch out!!" Gabriel rushed forward as a second akuma broke through Kanda's defense.

xxx

The battle was over. Many were injured, but thank the Heavens that no one died. No Noah had led the attack, but the number of high level akuma had made up for that. Lenalee was crying as she assisted those too injured to move get help as Allen searched for surivors amoung the rubble.

"Oi, I need some help!!" an unexpected voice shouted.

"Kanda!? Oh no, Gabriel!!" Lenalee rushed to the samurai carrying an unconscious form. The young Gabriel was dreadfully injured.

_Flashback_

_"Kanda, watch out!!"_

_Gabriel bolted in front of Kanda and took the slashing claws of the akuma. She collapsed instantly, her body a fountan of blood._

_"Idiot!!" Kanda screeched as he destroyed the akuma, standing over Gabriel protectively._

_End of Flashback_

"What happened!? Kanda did she really piss you off that much!?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Fucking idiot, I don't hit girls. Only rabbits."

"Um, not to seem a nuisance, but we need to get Gabriel to a doctor," Allen intervened.

The four friends rushed to the infirmary, which was luckily untouched. Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda, who was carrying Gabriel bridal-style, burst through the door.

"We need help!!" Lavi shouted.

"I'm sorry, but so does everyone else," the head nurse said gloomily.

Even so, the nurses quickly tended to Gabriel. Her injuries were worse than most and her breathing was labored as is. For hours, as the rest Order reorganized themselves, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee waited for Gabriel to come out of critical.

"Do you guys think she's okay?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm sure Gabriel is just fine," Allen reassured her.

"What has happened to my daughter, Idiot Apprentice!!?"

The four friends turned to come face to face with a pissed off General Cross Marian.

* * *

**Nero: Heh, Daddy's home!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nero: Next chapter, Cross is finally here and Gabriel gets her well deserved Innocence. Maybe. Will there be pairings? I still can't decide. But I can say Kanda has a softspot and will be showing it in however many chapters there are to come.**

**P.s. I noticed Cross does not have green eyes, I am so sorry, but please bear with me.**

* * *

General Cross was glaring daggers at four fairly shocked teenagers. On top of that, the appearance of the supposed dead General had caused quite a stir. To the point where all of the Science Department and a good percentage of the Finders where here to watch the show.

"Well," Cross growled. "Does anyone want to explain to me why my precious little girl is in the emergency room!?"

"M-Master, please calm down," Allen stuttered. "The Head Nurse said she was going to be fine. N-No need to worry."

"Yeah, your little girl is in good hands," Lavi backed Allen.

Cross meerly snorted before trying to force his way to Gabriel. He screamed, he threatened, he even went as far as to shove them a bit, but it was to no avail. The Head Nurse wouldn't allow him in without a life threatening injury. He had to wait like the rest of them.

"Damn....nurses....apprentice....debts," Cross mumbled as they all waited together.

"General Cross!! So you're back. Welcome," Komui greeted as he passed, rushing off somewhere.

"Mm," he replied, keeping an eye on the light above the door.

After another half hour of waiting, the light finally changed color and the Head Nurse allowed them to see Gabriel if they behaved.

In a private room, Gabriel's torso was wrapped in gauze bandages. On the plus side she was conscious and had enough energy to talk a bit. Cross went from a harsh General to a doting Father n the blink of an eye. He gently cupped her cheek in his large hand. Gabriel herself looked even smaller than usual beside the giant that was her father.

"How's my baby girl?" Cross cooed.

"I'm good, Daddy. But how did you get here?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Later, I'll explain later," he said still caressing her soft cheek.

She shifted a little so that she could see the rest of her visitors.

"Hey guys, how long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough, Chibi," Kanda snorted.

"Be nice!!" Lenalee hissed. "How do you feel, Gabriel?"

"Oh, uh, much better."

"That's good," Cross said smiling.

Allen shuddered at the sight. Seeing Cross acting all caring and fatherly was creepy. Then again he could recall the very, very....very, very few times Cross had comforted his. Allen smiled, he guessed it was pretty touching for the to reunite like that.

"Alright, that's enough. Miss Marian needs to rest." The Head Nurse shooed them away and slammed the door in their faces. Even if he was forced away from his daughter, Cross was still smiling like an idiot. Happy and relieved that she was alive at least.

"Ne, Kanda, do you have a soft spot for Gabriel?" Lavi asked. Cross perked at this and listened closely.

"Che, is your headband on too tight, Baka Usagi?" Kanda growled.

"Now that you mention it, Kanda stayed with us all this time, waiting for Gabriel, didn't he." Allen hatched an evil plan in his mind. "So? Do you got the hots for Cross' daughter? I'm telling you, that's a dangerous prize to go for."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kanda shouted, brandishing Mugen at Lavi and Allen.

"Heh heh, such a strong reaction!!" Allen poked as he ran.

"Strong reaction, indeed," Lavi chuckled, running after '''

Kanda's veins popped at the last comment. "You better run faster, cause Mugen is thirsty." Kanda leaped after them, but was caught by his jacket in mid-jump.

"What an interesting reaction, pretty boy," Cross growled.

"WHY YOU *BEEP* _CRASH_ *BEEP* _KABOOM_*BEEEEEP!! AS IF I'D LET A *BEEP BEEP BA-BEEP* LIKE _RANDOM CHAINSAW_YOU EVEN TOUCH HER!! YOU'RE REALLY A SICK *BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP BA-BEEP BEEP BABA-BEEP BEEP* PEDOPHILE!! AREN'T YOU TWENTY YEARS OLD!? YOU NASTY SON OF A *BEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!"

"Holy shit!! You crazy old man!! I'd never touch your kid!!" Kanda screamed as he dodged random flying objects. And the chainsaw.

"SO NOW SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!?" Cross yelled back, swinging said chainsaw.

From the sidelines Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui were enjoying the show.

"AHAHAHA!! This is even better that I imagined!!" Allen gasped.

"A million times better!!" Lavi agreed.

"How gallant of Cross to protect his daughter's innocence," Komui sobbed with passion. "I must follow his example!!" He took out a gargantuan drill and randomly chased Allen and Lavi away from 'his' innocent sister.

xxx

After everything was cleared up, everyone went back to work. Gabriel stayed in the hospital room for another three days, but she was never lonely. Almost everyone came to visit once or twice a day. Cross stayed with her as long as possible. Today was her fourth day in the hospital and Cross was at her bedside as usual, but not even an hour into talking with his daughter, their afternoon was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, the traitor returns," Rouvelier snorted. He was alone.

"Eh? Gabriel who is this man? Do you know him?" Cross asked.

"No, but it looks like he knows you."

"Do I now. Hm, do I owe you money?"

"No, you imbecile, I am Inspector Maclom C. Rouvelier," he hissed.

"Hey, did you know that if you make a face for too long, it freezes like that?" Gabriel asked. "Maybe that's why no one likes you because you always have a scowl on your mug."

"Hm, not a bad notion." Cross agreed.

"Enough of this nonsense!! Miss Marian, as soon as your fit to travel, you'll be deported to the Vatican City where you'll stand trial before the Pope. Do I make my self clear?"

"Clear as a cup of coffee, Caterpiller Face!!" Gabriel mocked, making her father laugh as Rouvelier marched out of the infirmary.

"Ah, you know. We're going to be in trouble afterwards, right?" Cross reminded Gabriel.

"Well, they can suck on a lemon for all I care."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the calm before the storm. Cross stared at his hands, deep in the recesses of his mind he thought of all the possibilities and all the consequences of what has happened. On one hand, time was of the utter most importance. It wouldn't be long before his magic ran dry. He expected only two more passes until he ran on empty. And what would Sable say when he tells her? They escaped this world to raise their children in safety, but he guessed fate had other plans for his only daughter. And what of his sons? Were they also destined to serve the Order?

"Dad?" Gabriel said. Her father had not moved for almost half an hour and it was getting kind of creepy.

Cross was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear her.

Okay, plan B. "Look, its a flying bottle of cognac!!" Gabriel shouted and pointed in a random direction.

Still no response.

Whatever Cross was thinking, it had to be important Gabriel guessed. She twisted around a bit to check herself. No pain, so she decided to go have a strole around.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna go walk around a bit. I'm bored."

Cross grunted, acknowledging he had heard her. Gabriel slid slowly off her bed, almost falling since she was weak from all the boring as hell bed rest. She slunk past the nurses as they gossiped about the latest news, something about a dashing young man sneaking into the order. She didn't really care.

xxx

In another part of the order, the subject of gossip was currently hiding in the library from a crazy pirate dude with a ridiculously large hammer and a creepy teen with old man hair.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," the pirate sang. "Come on, we won't bite."

"Lavi, will you shut up!!" the boy with freakishly white hair scolded.

The two of them had been hunting him down since this morning. Hell, he didn't know where he was or how he got here, but he was scared shitless.

"Lavi!! Allen!! What are you guys doing!?" a female voice asked excitedly. "Is there an akuma around or something?" Wait, he knew that voice.

"No, if there was an akuma, Kanda would be here."

"Well, then answer me this, what are you guys doing?"

"Gabriel?" the intruder stepped out into the open.

"Hm?" Awkward silence. Wait for it... "OH MY GOD!! THOMAS!!" Gabriel screamed as she threw herself at him.

"Eeeeeehhhh!!!" Allen and Lavi said together.

* * *

**Nero: Alright, that's enough for now. Please review!! Oh, fun fact time!! Allen is a Scottish name and it means handsome!! -wink wink-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nero: So, things are getting confusing, know. But bear with me, it will be worth it in the end. **

* * *

Allen and Lavi both were stunned when Gabriel threw herself at the intruder. As far as they knew, she has never been outside of the HQ estate. There could be only one explanation.

"Oi!! He's from your world, huh Gabbie-chan? Is he your boyfriend?," Lavi teased.

Too happy to care what Lavi called her, she replied, "He's one of my brothers!!"

"What's with all the noise!!?" Lenalee burst in through the library doors with Bookman, Komui, and Cross at her heels.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriel's hugging a boy!!"

"Nooo, another evil male presence to steal away Lenalee!!"

"Hmph."

"Eh, what are you doing here?"

Thomas responded with the following: "And I'm the only boy she can ever hug!! I have no interest in stealing anything!! Where the hell are we, Dad? And.....Panda?"

Everyone at once besides Gabriel, Cross, and Bookman, who just looked suprise. "DAD!!!"

"Gabbie-chan, is that one of your brothers?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Obviously, it is Lavi," Lenalee said with sparkly eyes.

"He looks more like Master, know that I think about it."

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you people?" Thomas asked, very confused at the moment.

Gabriel filled her brother in on what was what and who was who to her best ability. But poor Thomas was getting more worried by the minute.

"So, let me clarify." Thomas let the information sink in, "This is the Black Order. A personal army of the Vatican that fight demons and evil beings called Noah. Dad was a part of it until he was no longer an Accomadator, but since you are, you're becoming an exorcist in his place. Is that the jist of it?"

"Yup, I'm just waiting for my innocence to show up and then I'll train my heart out to become strong like Dad was!!" Gabriel pumped her fist enthusiastically.

"Hold on, young lady. When did you decide to become an exorcist?" Cross glared.

"First day I got here!! It just seems so cool!! I know-."

"No, you don't know!! What type of idiot makes a reckless decision like joining a war they have no business in!!? Why the hell did you even go into my study!? I thought I told you never to go in there!! And now you say you're an exorcist!? What a pile of shit that is!!" Cross shouted at the young girl.

Gabriel hunched over, having never been in so much trouble as to have Cross shout at her like that. She was just curious, not really meaning anything bad by it. But now she was angry. She was so angry, she could cry. Angry that he was mad at her for no reason she saw as reasonable.

"I'm not a baby anymore!! I can decide for myself what I want to do!!" Gabriel shouted in his face. "You don't understand anything!! You left the war in the first place!! You're just a coward!! I hate you!!"

"Gabriel!!" Thomas grabbed her by the shoulder, but she simply brushed him off.

Gabriel pushed past the others and ran, not waiting for Cross' reaction. She didn't care about him or his opinion. She just wanted to be alone. Somewhere no one could find her. The Ark, that's where Gabriel wanted to be.

"Gabriel!!" Thomas called, but she was already gone. "Man, did not see that coming."

"Cross, you gonna be okay?" Komui asked. Knowing Cross for quite some time, Komui knew he didn't take rejection well and to hear the H-word from his daughter must have hit him so hard.

"Its fine Dad, she's just going through a rebellious faze," Thomas pat his father's back.

"What was that, Cross?"

"...ates..."

"Pardon me?"

"She...hates me..." Cross proceeded to go into a fetal position.

Allen could not believe his eyes. This was so out of character, he didn't even think the man in front of him was actually his teacher once. Allen felt very uncomfortable and it looked like Thomas and Komui could handle this so he thought of an excuse to leave. Lenalee and Lavi followed suit. Bookman just left.

xxx

"Jeez, I never knew General Cross could act like that," Lavi sighed.

"Well he is only human," Lenalee reasoned.

"Oh Lenalee, always so understanding!!" Lavi smiled.

Mean while, they didn't noticed Allen had left them to their chit chat. Allen was worried abotu Gabriel. If that was how the harsh, foul-mouthed General Cross acted, then what about his good natured daughter. He could only imagine.

The first place he searched was the library. Then the cafeteria, her room, her favorite lounge, the Science Department, and even the broom closet on the sixth floor, but he had no luck. Where could that girl be!? What if she was kidnapped? What if the akuma got her? Or worse, the Noah Clan!? Allen was in a cold sweat panic over his friend. But there was one last place he hadn't searched, the Ark. Of course, how could he not have thought of it before!!

xxx

Gabriel was in tears. She had never done anything bad enough for her father to yell at her so harshly. Her mom scolded her all the time. For bad grades, breaking rules, and sleeping in so much, but not her father. He would lecture her to death or ground her for months at a time, but never yell. She was in the far reaches of the Ark, a place the she was positive that no one would find her unless she wanted them to.

Little did she know that she was never alone on the Ark. From the day that she came to whenever she boarded the Ark to now, she was constantly being watched and followed. Slowly, Gabriel's stalker inched closer. Eyes trained on their target, ready to strike the moment was right. The sound of her pulse beat like a metronome. Louder and louder as the stalker approached. A little closer and...

"NYAAAAAAAA!!"

"What the hell!?" Gabriel shrieked. A ball of blue gray fur flung itself at her head.

"P-Pico!! How did you get here!?"

The blue maine coon purred his happiness to see his favorite person. Pico may have been Sable's cat, but Gabriel was Pico's human. Pico's feather like fur tickled Gabriel's chin and nose and he rubbed his head against her face while meowing something like a complaint.

"Aw, Pico have you been here all this time?" Gabriel cooed and stroked.

Pico had in fact stayed in the Ark for the two weeks that Gabriel had stayed with the Order, but he was not hungry. The Ark was always full of food, good food. Although he never found people, Pico always found food when he wanted it. He had gained quite a bit of weight, but luckily for him he had an excellent physic.

Her kitty friend rubbing against her made Gabriel feel better. She still liked dogs, but cats are always a close second.

"Well," Gabriel sighed. "I guess I should go back and-."

Her pride wouldn't let her admit she was sorry, for everything.

"My my my, what a pretty little kitten we have," a child giggled

Gabriel stared at a man and child floating in the air. The man was dressed in a top hat and suit, the child in a white blouse, dark skirt, and striped stockings. Gabriel had never seen them before and she was curious as to who they were. Pico on the other hand didn't hesitate to share his dislike of these people by hissing like crazy.

"Um, pardon me, but are you exorcists?"

"Ha ha ha, dear child," the man chuckled. "We are not-. Oomph!!"

The little girl elbowed him in the ribs. "Of course we're exorcists. We just got lost on uor way back to HQ. Do you know the way?"

"Um, yeah, were are your coats?" Gabriel stood up so as not to be rude to the exorcists.

"Akuma shred them up pretty badly, so we had to settle for civilian clothing," the man explained as they floated down in front of Gabriel. "Oh, forgive me, we forgot to introduce our selves. I'm Tyki Mikk and this is Rhode Kamelot. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Tyki, Rhode. I'm Gabriel Marian."

Tyki's fist twitched slightly and Rhode tensed. They shot a glance toward each other too quick for Gabriel to actually notice.

"So were did you come from? Where was your mission?" Gabriel questioned.

"Gabriel, there you are!!" Allen ran towards her, but came to a screeching stop.

"You!!" Tyki growled.

"Eh, Allen, do you know Tyki and Rhode?"

"Gabriel, get away from them!! Now!!"

"Hm? Why are you shouting?"

"He's shouting because child," Tyki put his hand on her shoulder. "We are Noah."

* * *

**Nero: Oh my gosh!! Epic danger time!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nero: Okay next chapter time!! Oh yeah!! So cool!! Uh huh!!**

* * *

_Recap: "He's shouting because child," Tyki put his hand on her shoulder. "We are Noah."_

Oh shit. Gabriel tensed under Tyki's hand, making him chuckle. He moved his hand from her shoulder up her neck to the top of her head and pet her fondly.

"Aw, look Rhode. Our little kitten is scared."

Pico glared at the Tyki and hissed.

"Oh!! He's mad at you, Tyki!!" Rhode giggled.

"A-Allen," Gabriel whimpered out of fear, "please help me." She was on the brink of tears.

"You'll be alright, Gabriel. Just stay calm," Allen assured. The space around Allen became engulfed in white light. The intensity made Gabriel look a way, but when she returned her gaze she saw not Allen, but Allen with a kick ass cape and mask.

"Let the girl go and no one gets hurt."

Tyki and Rhode laughed. "Allen, I don't think you should be making demands," Rhode smiled a sadistic smile.

"Now, we're here to deliver something. A message if you will. So if you could take us to you superior like an obedient Noah, that would be wonderful."

"I'm no monster," Allen hissed.

"Aw, don't be like that, Allen. We forgive you for hurting our feelings," Rhode said with a sing song voice. Gabriel struggled against Tyki, but he already had a good grip on her.

"Now, if you would lead us to the Order, the little kitten won't get hurt." To get their point across, Rhode took Gabriel from Tyki and put her in a weird transparent box and threatened to stab her with a million needle sharp candles.

"You get my drift?" Rhode narrowed his eyes.

Shit this is bad was the only Allen was able to think of at the moment. Here he faced two Noah who have a hostage and he was on his stony lonesome. Bloody fantastic he thought. Allen didn't deactivate the Crown Clown, but he adjusted to a less threatening stance.

"Look Card Shark," Tyki used his nickname for Allen, "If we really wanted to end your pitiful life, we wouldn't bother with a hostage."

"Then what is it that you really want?" Allen growled.

Suddenly a gold ball flashed past Allen's head and bore its teeth at the Noah Clansmen. Timcampy had come to save the day.

"Hahaha, oh Allen," Rhode chuckled. "Your pet is so cute!! What'll it do? Bite us!?"

"No, but I can." Cross, Lavi, Kanda, and Thomas came to the rescue.

"Nice thinking, Tim!!"

"Che, you should have thought of it yourself. You're dumber than I thought if that thing could think this up and you couldn't, Moyashi."

"Shut up, BaKanda. We have bigger problems at the moment."

"As I was about to say, we only want to deliver a message."

"Then again, we could always make it more interesting." Rhode's eyes shone sadistically.

"Actually no, we don't care to play your sick games. But we would love our friend back," Lavi smiled sweetly.

"That's what I'm saying. If you put your toys away and let us pass on the message, then we'll return the kitten and leave." Tyki was at the end of his rope. He swore if the Earl had given him more leash he would have just tore through the Order already.

The deal was good, too good. The exorcists didn't know what to do. They out number the Noah, but two of their party were useless against the Noah and they had a hostage. They had little choice, but to comply with the enemies' demands.

Although no one deactivated their weapons, the went into a more casual stance.

"Good, now listen carefully to what the Earl has to say. Its a simple question really. No clue what it means, but he told us it was of the greatest importance," Rhode giggled. "Especially for you," she pointed at Cross.

"Are you all listening? Great, the question is: Is it really worth it?" Rhode had a knowing sparkle in her eye. "Well, you may not have to answer now, but we are expect to bring back an answer from you so."

With a wave of her gray skinned hand, Rhode's candles pierced Gabriel is a million and a half places. Cross was speechless as Gabriel's blood chilling cry echoed through the empty paths of the Ark. No longer was she the delicate young lady who he watched be born and raised with a rosy hand, but a mangled fountain of blood screaming like the burning souls n hell.

"Gabriel!!" Thomas screamed. No, this wasn't happening. Cross didn't move from his spot as his former apprentice, the pretty boy, and the redhead pirate rushed the Noah, but all too late. They had already faded into the little bitch's gate. Thomas held the bloody body of his sister. Shaking like a child caught in a war. Then again, that's exactly what they were. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Thomas, and Gabriel, all of them pushed into something that they should have never experienced.

"Come on, we have to get her to the infirmary," Lavi said calmly.

xxx

Again, they all waited, except for Kanda who just trained all the time, for Gabriel to get better, working around their schedule to check on her status. Over the course of three days, the doctors and nurses operated on Cross' child. Taking shifts because there was no other choice. Thomas waited with his father, taking no time out for himself as Cross refused to leave the hospital wing as well. Allen made it a habit of taking them food with Lenalee, making sure that Gabriel's family was well enough for her return, if she ever did.

"Thanks, Lenalee. You're a really pal, you know that?" Thomas accepted a mug of coffee.

"Its nothing really. Um, any new changed?"

"No," Thomas eyed the dark brown liquid. "Do you... Do you think.." Thomas couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.

"She'll make it for sure. Isn't that right, Allen." Lenalee turned to the white haired boy collecting the dirty dishes from the last meal.

"Yeah, sure," he said unconvincingly.

The awkwardness of the moment was broken as a doctor stepped out from behind the doors, looking exhausted beyond belief. He looked at the group with sad, tired eyes then looked away.

"No," Thomas whispered. His hand began to shake again as he clenched the mug in his hands.

"She has survived the injuries till now," the doctor said in a somber voice. "But she won't last much longer. I suggest you prepare your farewells."

With that, the doctor left them in the empty hall. A heavy air settled on the group as they mulled over the new information.

"I..I better tell my brother," Lenalee said quickly.

Lenalee turned to leave when Cross beat her to the pun. "I have to do something. Take care of your sister while I'm gone."

"Yes sir."

"W-wait!! Where do you think you're going!? Gabriel doesn't have much time and you think your personal business is more important!!?" Allen shouted.

"If she really is my flesh and blood, then she can handle this no problem." Cross didn't turn around as he said this. He simply walked away.

* * *

**Nero: Yup, some real development!! What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nero: Yeah, so this is going to be a more depressing chapter. At least I'm trying to make it one. Um, I will be ending this sooner than expected and I will be putting up a sequal, so yeah. Look for that.**

* * *

Allen watched as his master walked away. Just like how he ran from debt, he ran now. Away from the truth. The terrible truth that he had found someone endearing and that they were dying. Allen was shaking in anger. He had to deal with this nearly everyday, so why did he get to run and hide? Why was he the one complaining? Gabriel need him and he was just...leaving.

"Allen," Thomas placed his hand on Allen's shoulder to steady the younger boy. "Its fine. Whatever he needs to do, if he's leaving her for this, then it must be important."

"But," Allen choked out. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't take this. Allen brushed Thomas' hand away. "I'll be right back. I...I just need to think about somethings."

Allen wandered around the Order. People who noticed his somber mood asked him whats wrong, he didn't hesitate explaining what was wrong. Soon news of Gabriel had spread through the entire Order and everyone prepared to pay their respects. Though she had not been there very long, if Allen was sad about her soon to be death, then it was only natural to think she was person worth mourning. Krory and Miranda were supportive to Allen and left to comfort Thomas, Krory knowing how it feels to lose a beloved girl in his life and Miranda knowing how it felt to be useless. Kanda looked more thoughtful than he would usually be when Allen passed him. He told Allen to "Buck up" and "This is a war, death happens no matter who you are." Allen thanked him for his support, figuring out that this was Kanda's own way of being nice. Lavi had already heard from Lenalee about Gabriel when Allen met him.

"Hey," Lavi greeted quietly.

"Hey. Uh, I guess you heard, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You two were close, weren't you."

Allen did not deny that he had grown close to Gabriel while she was here. Much like how Cross had taught him about the Order, Allen had always been there to provide answers were he could. Gabriel had almost been like a student for him, maybe even a younger sister. In the time they had spent together, he had seen much of his old naive self in her. So innocent and trusting.

_Flashback_

_"Allen, Allen, Allen!!" Gabriel shouted as she ran toward him with a book in her hand._

_"Allen, have you read this book!? It has all these stories about the exorcists of the past!! So? Have you read it or not!?" Gabriel whined._

_"Hey, calm down will you. Yes, I have read that one. Let me guess, Lavi gave it to you to learn more about being an exorcist because only you can bother the crap out of him?"_

_"Yup, right on the dot as always," she laughed and punched his arm playfully._

_"Tsk, you're just like your father."_

_"Cool, calm, and collected?" Gabriel grinned._

_"No, irresponsible and moronic!!" Allen locked his arm Gabriel's neck and gave her hair a ruffle._

_"Hey, let me go!! Stupid, if my dad was your teacher than you must be even more irresponsible and moronic than me and him put together!!"_

_She escaped his grip and challenged him to catch her. They played chase the entire day with Lavi and Lenalee. They even got Kanda to join. Sort of._

_End Flashback._

Allen felt another round of tears stream down his face, he didn't try to stop them. In the two years he had been with the Order, he had learned that sometimes the best therapy is to just let go. Lavi didn't let hm cry alone. Just this once, maybe it was okay to lose control. He wasn't Bookman yet and he already broke most of the other rules. What's one more to add to the list. The two boys truly let go. They were no longer the strong exorcists that put their duty before all else, but the scared small child that they really were at heart. A part of themselves that no amount of training could eradicate.

Allen thanked Lavi and left his redheaded friend to find solace in solitude. As he walked aimlessly around the halls of HQ, he, one way or another, found his way to the room where the Ark portal was kept. How ironic he thought this was. He was going to lose an important part of his already shattered heart and here he wanders to the place they first ran into each other. He looked at his watch, a gift from a previous birthday, surprisingly only an hour had past. He thought of going back to the hospital wing, but he knew if he did, he would lose control. Again.

"Hmph, like teacher like pupil," Allen sneered as he stepped onto the Ark.

On the Ark, he felt more alone than ever. Something that he was familiar with. He wanted to go to the piano room. It wasn't hard to get there, being able to control the Ark to a point came in handy. It was near the piano room that he began to hear music. Someone was on the Ark with him. Allen's first thought was Noah, but the usual burning feeling of Crown Clown was absent. It wasn't Noah, then who? Allen walked a tad faster as he approached the 14th's secret room. Inside, he was surprised to see his master playing the keys.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it in time," Cross said with his deep, rough voice.

"I didn't know I was expected," Allen retorted.

"Don't get fresh with me, boy," the General growled, but didn't stop playing the piano.

Allen sighed. Once an ass, always an ass. "So, why is it you were waiting for me, Master?"

"Hmph, do you remember the Earl's question?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is it really worth it. An intriguing question, indeed." Cross' music turned as he moved on to a different composition. "Allen, I'm leaving her in your care. You better take care of her or I'll find a way back here and kick your ignorant ass. Timcampy has the details you need, I locked him in your room by the way."

"Master? What are you saying?" No sooner had Allen spoken those words had Cross' image start to fade.

"Master!!" Allen cried and ran toward the fading man, but it was too late.

Cross was gone. In the mirror, Allen saw Cross sitting on the piano and beside him was an unconscious Thomas. Allen watched as Cross woke his son. Thomas woke easily and smiled at Cross as if Gabriel was not about to die and Cross smiled just as brightly. Soon more people joined them. A woman that looked like an older Gabriel with long hair and three boys. They were Gabriel's mother and brothers Allen realized. In her mother's arms was a pink bundle. Gabriel's newborn sister, Allen gasped as he saw this. The little girl looked like Gabriel's mother, just like Gabriel herself.

"Welcome home, Gabriel," an echo whispered.

Allen couldn't believe this. Cross had left her. But why? And what about Gabriel? How will she react? Allen's eyes widened. He had been on the Ark for three hours!! Allen ran to the hospital, hoping he wasn't too late.

xxx

At the hospital, everyone was in a panic. "Lavi? Lavi, where are you?" Allen called.

"Allen!!" Lavi gripped him by the shoulders. "Allen, there's something weird going!! Gabbie-chan and Thomas!! They're gone!!"

"Gone? What, where did he go?"

"I don't know!! They just faded!! Right in front of our eyes!!" Lavi continued to update Allen on what had happen. Apparently while Allen was gone, Gabriel had passed away.

"Oh no." Allen pressed his hand to his mouth.

"Its okay," Lenalee comforted. "We'll all miss her, but I don't think she'd want us to be unhappy."

"Of course I wouldn't. What's with all the long faces, guys?"

Everyone in the hospital wing froze. There. Right in front of their eyes. Was their friend/comrade. Who just died and then faded into nothingness. Quite the opposite of how she looked a few minutes ago, Gabriel was dressed in her blue pajamas and night cap. A pair of pink bunny slippers were snug on her feet and a brown bear Lenalee gave her with her.

"Someone pinch me," Lavi whispered. Kanda, who got there as soon as he heard Gabriel had died(they were on good terms despite their first encounter and she was going to be an exorcist) to pay respects, gladly whopped him with the blunt side of Mugen.

"Ow!! The hell!?"

"You asked for it."

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"He's right, you did."

"Alright alright. Anyways..."

Lavi proceeded to pick up Gabriel and shake her like a doll.

"What the hell are you trying to do!!? Give us a heart attack!? You don't just faze in and out of the hospital whenever you want!!"

"Lavi, stop!! I'mma gonna puke!! And what do you mean!? I haven't been in the hospital wing at all today!!"

Lavi continued to shake her a good five minutes longer before Reever and Allen pried him off. Allen then proceeded to pull Gabriel into a group hug wth Lenalee and Lavi, Tears streamed down their faces.

"Hey. Hey, don't cry," Gabriel whimpered. "Stop, okay." She wiped their tears away as best she could. "Alright, next time I leave to get ready for I'll tell you guys, Okay? Just stop crying, you're getting me wet."

Allen felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Komui look at him with a stare that said I know you know something. Allen nodded knowingly. A silent message passed across them.

"Alright everyone, get back to work," Komui smiled. "Ah, by the way Gabriel, what are you doing out of bed? Its passed your bedtime."

"I know," Gabriel grumbled. "But I wanted to say good night, so good night!!"

Gabriel hugged everyone who would let her, and skipped down the hall back to her room. Once she was out of sight and earshot, Komui turned to Allen.

"I assume this has got something to do with the General."

"Yes. If you would let me grab something from my room, I'm as confused as you all are."

"Alright. Lavi, I need you to get the Inspector and Lenalee, please be a help to your loving brother and gather the exorcists to the Science Department."

"Sir," they saluted and left to carry out orders.

In the spacious room of the Science Department, the scientists had cleared papers and such so everyone had room to sit or stand.

"Alright everyone. As you might already know, we are holding this meeting to figure out what is going on. A strange girl appears on the Ark; she happens to be the daughter of General Cross and an Accomadater; Cross and more of his offspring appear; Akuma and Noah attack us on two separate occasions and now Cross is gone again, leaving his daughter behind. Gabriel Marian died not but an hour ago. We all saw her body, yet she's sleeping in her room alive and well, but as far as we have observed, she has no recollection of what happened. Can anyone figure out anything from this?"

The entire room was silent except for the notes Howard Link was writing for future reference. No one had every experianced something like this in the history of the war. Not even the keepers of the hidden history were clueless as to why these events happened.

"Um, maybe I could give an answer of sorts," Allen raised his hand. On his head was Timcampy, Cross' golem. He explained what had happened on the Ark, admitting he had been on the Ark. He also told of what he saw in the mirror and what Cross told him before he faded.

"So he left you as Gabriel's caretaker? Wow, you got your work cut out for you, Allen," Lavi commented sheepishly.

"Well than Walker," Rouvelier growled,"Show us the message he left."

Allen nodded, ignoring how rude he was being. He connected Tim to a projector so everyone would be able to see. An image of Cross came on to the screen. The background was an unfamiliar room. Allen assumed it was a room in his house.

"Hello Black Order Official. If you are watching this, then one of my children have found themselves in a way to our world. Its best that I start from the beginning, so clean out your filthy ears and listen. Long before I met you, I had studied the forbidden techniques the Black Order had hidden away. One in particular you may know very well. The power to use the corpses of exorcists to control their Innocence, to you Maria's Grave.

"Another technique is the reason I have this recorded. The ability to use mirrors as a means of transporting to different worlds. Through the looking glass as Lewis Caroll wrote. When I first met Sable, the child's mother, it was love at first sight for me. She took some convincing, but soon she and I were married. My first three are boys. Can you believe it. Sable is right now pregnant with our fourth child, a girl. Ah, ahem, anyways, if my child is there and you are watching this message than you are aware of almost everything. My child was about to die, right? Here is where you are clueless. I have employed a spell of sorts. In exchange of my memories, the memories of my family, everyone who knew the child, and the child's own memories, they will be able live. We no longer would know the existence of one another, but I see the exchange as worth it. Please, whoever you are, raise my child like your own. If its money you need, then there is an account under my name, Cross Marian, with the National Treasury. Just...don't leave them. Teach them and make them into someone worth while."

At the end of the message, Cross was visibly crying. As if he knew it would happen.

* * *

**Nero: Yeah, I bet you all hate me now. Please review anyways!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nero: Um, next chapter. I'm making it funnier than it should be, but hey. I'm a happy person.**

* * *

Almost the entire room was crying with Cross, save a few people. Allen couldn't believe this. Had his master been a coward or the bravest man he had ever met? Was this real or some sick practical joke? And to top it all off, as far as he could decipher from Cross' message, he was now responsible for Gabriel. He wasn't even a legal adult!!

"Well, seeing as she lost her memory, I assume the Arc Generals have no use for her?" Komui turned to Link and Rouvelier.

"Hmph, well. If she had truly lost her memories is yet to be proven. Till then, Link," Rouvelier turned to the former Crow. "I expect a daily report." With that the official left in a huffy. Another victim of his war crazed insanity saved by a hair.

Allen let out a breath he was unaware of holding. Gabriel was safe. For now.

"Well, now that we now what's going on, how are we going to deal with it," Reever addressed in a business like manner.

"Chibi already lives here and she has potential to be an exorcist, so we can't kick her out," Kanda pointed out dryly.

"We could have her train under a general."

"But she'd be a burden till she found her Innocence, we'll just keep her here. Like a maid or cleaning lady."

"Lavi, that's just cruel. She can take care of herself and you need to learn how to do laundry!!"

"But he has a point. She's useless unless she gets Innocence."

Every other person suddenly had a suggestion on what Gabriel should do in the order. It was driving Allen up the wall!!

"Just stop talking!!" Allen shouted in rage and irritation. "I'll take responsibility for her, in accordance with Master Cross' departing wish!! End of story!!"

Allen glared, daring anyone to question him. He left the Science Department in such a huff, they all wondered if Kanda had rubbed off on the teen.

It wasn't that Allen was pissed at them, but he was really confused. He never had parents besides Mana and now he was the guardian of a girl two years younger than him with no memory of her past. How lovely is that? Allen burst into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Numbly, he stumbled onto his bed and buried his head in his hands.

Gabriel's room was three rooms over from Allen's. When she heard the stomping, she slipped out of bed to take a look at who it was. Like she guessed, it was Allen. She could always tell when he was in a bad mood. Although she couldn't remember anything from before the time she was found, the few memories she held dearest were the ones with Allen in them. He was the one person whose opinion mattered most to her. Like a daughter trying to live up to her father's reputation.

Gabriel snuck into Allen's room. Noticing right away Allen was upset about something. Though he didn't notice her, she still moved freely in the room, taking a chair from the corner and settng it in front of him so they faced each other.

"Hey," she said.

Allen just sighed.

"Care to explain the water works?"

No response worth mentioning.

"Come on, Allen. You know you want to talk about it."

"Huh?"

"Pardon me, couldn't quite catch that."

"I didn't say anything."

"You just did."

Allen and Gabriel chuckled quietly. He hadn't lifted his head, but he wasn't covering his face anymore. It was then that Gabriel could really see the tears.

"What did I say about crying? It'll give you wrinkles," she sighed and wiped them away with her thumb. "But then again, maybe you could use a few more wrinkles."

Allen looked at his new charge. She was so small, even smaller than him when he was fifteen and that was something deserving of a medal. But to have someone so small and young in a war like their own, he just couldn't forgive that. She was precious to him as Mana was precious and it hurt to acknowledge that he could lose her in an instant just because he wasn't strong enough.

"Gabriel?"

"Hm."

"What do you think of war?"

"...What kind of question is that!? I hate war!! Its useless and evil and no one ever wins, no matter what anyone says!!" Gabriel shouted.

"Ah, then what about the people who are involved in the war? Are they evil too?" Allen asked grinning sadly.

Gabriel sighed. Allen was asking things that couldn't be answered. Not by anyone. But she knew what he meant. Sometimes his hero complex really got on her nerves. Gabriel got up and hugged Allen close. He didn't resist, Allen leaned into Gabriel's open arms and wrapped his own arms around her.

"You are not evil. But you're not good, either. You are Allen Walker. You are human. I am Gabriel and I'm human too, as much as we both hate it. And we are family. And if you want to say otherwise then shut up."

Allen laughed. "How straight forward."

"Just one of my many talents," she said grinning.

"Hmph, I guess its true about what they say. Ignorance is bliss."

Gabriel shrugged, she had no idea he was talking about the fact she didn't remember anything about where she came from. Allen pulled away and wiped his eyes. Thanking Gabriel for her understanding.

"Hey, no problem." Then she did something he didn't expect. She climbed into his bed and crawled under the covers.

"Eh!? G-Gabriel, what are you doing!?"

Little did either of them know, a certain rabbit and his accomplices had empty glasses pressed to the door.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, we can't!! We haven't known each other long enough to-."

Lavi and Lenalee leaned in. What couldn't they do?

"Oh calm down. It'll be fun, I promise."

What would be fun for the two of them?

"B-but, I'm two years your senior!!"

Lavi whispered to Lenalee, "Allen really is a gentleman, huh?"

"Shhhh!! I'm trying to listen!!"

"Your point? Look, you called me and I expect you to take responsibility for you actions. Now hop into bed, pull up the covers and get it over with!!"

"I didn't call you!!"

Allen was horrified. A girl. In his bed. At night!! He was a teen with raging hormones for Innocence sake and Gabriel was this tiny girl showing no signs of resistance what so ever. At this point, Gabriel and Allen had two completely different mind sets. Allen was being a typical teenage boy, while Gabriel, being shielded for most of her life and having no clue how babies are made, just wants to go to bed, but was too tired to walk back to her room.

Allen took a deep and calming breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I thought I made that clear," Gabriel groaned in annoyance.

Allen took another deep breath. Well, Gabriel was a nice girl. She wasn't ugly. Not to Allen. And she clearly gave her consent. Allen slowly got under the covers, taking caution not to go too fast. The bed springs creaked under their weight as Allen settled beside Gabriel, not bothering to change. Gabriel made herself comfortable and cuddled into Allen. His room was colder than she preferred, but Allen took this the wrong way and stiffened up.

"Mm, you're warm," Gabriel purred and fell asleep.

Lavi and Lenalee burst into the room with cameras a flashing. They rushed out of the room before Allen realized what happened.

"Aw, to hell with it!!" he exclaimed and pulled Gabriel closer. He was tired and he could always get Lavi back for this later.

* * *

**Nero: Yes, pairings are starting to appear. AllenxGabriel, LavixLenalee. Maybe, but remember, Allen is taking the situation in a wholly wrong way. But we'll see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nero: Yeah, couples have appeared to a degree. Let's review what has happened. Allen is sleeping in the same bed as Gabriel and Lavi and Lenalee took pictures. Onward to the story!!Gabriel WILL get her Innocence!! I don't care if you complain about how unepic it is!! Just deal with it!! **

**Oh, and all credit for the OC known as Olivia is Crosseine's!! She gave me permission to put Olivia in so none ya'll can bash me for it!! I'm also fixing the eye color mistake I made a while back. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR AVOIDING IT!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

The soft sunlight that peeked through the window did not disturb the two sleeping people. Gabriel had effectively buried her self in Allen's blanket and Allen was just too tired to care if it was morning or not. But then again, his stomach told a different story.

"Shut up, Allen," Gabriel groaned and pushed him off the bed.

"Ow!! What!? Why'd you push me!?" Allen demanded.

"Your stomach is complaining," she replied still buried in blankets.

"Tsk, you didn't have to push me." Allen stretched his muscles before proceeding to strip. He felt so dirty to have slept in the same outfit he wore the day before.

"Keep your head down, I'm naked," he informed his roommate.

"Right, thanks for the notice," she said and turned so she faced the wall to give Allen more privacy.

Allen dressed in his usual attire. As far as he was aware, there were no missions for him today which was unusual because he had always been busy before. But Allen didn't complain. He needed a breather, so why not now. To be polite, he asked Gabriel if she wanted him to tell Jerry where she was seeing as she was most definitely late. She said yes and thanked hm as he shut the door behind him.

As Allen strolled down the many halls of the Order whistling a merry tune, he took no notice to the whispers that drifted between the people that he passed. The Finders always had gossip to discuss before so it wasn't unusual for some type of tabloid dirt to be floating around. Allen just paid no heed to the every growing stares he received.

xxx

Outside the order, a lone figure was glaring holes at the Gate Keeper. Her long blond hair was tied in a low ponytail, her pale complexion matched by the white jacket she wore in the chilly autumn morning. A simple rumor had drawn her here. A place she dreaded as much as the person who taught her to dread it. When he died, she vowed never to return here, but that rumor. She had to know the truth.

"Let me in, Reever. I know you're watching." she said in a polite voice.

The iron door opened to the figure and she strode in to the welcoming warmth. As usual, Lenalee was there to greet the guest.

"Good morning, Olivia. Welcome back."

"Good morning. How are you, ?"

"Please, call me Lenalee. I'm fine, actually we've been on edge since there have been so few missions. Not much activity I guess. Makes you wonder what the Earl is planning."

"Indeed, it does. But as you can see, that is not the reason for my visit."

"I guessed as much. I guess word travels fast when you know what to listen for."

"So its true then? He really is a father?"

"Yeah, she's a good kid. Fifteen if I'm not mistaken, but you wouldn't know it by how she looks," Lenalee giggled.

Olivia just smiled politely. The Order hadn't changed since Cross had last dragged her back here. As the round the corner the nearly ran into a rushing Lavi.

"Woops!! Sorry Lenalee!! Hm, who is this!?" Lavi eyed her up and down. "STRIKE!! Is she a new exorcist!? Would you like me to show her around!!?"

"Sorry kid, not interested."

"Kid!? Lady, I'm a hundred percent M, A, N, that's right man!!"

"Lavi!! Stop it, your being rude."

"Hmph."

Lenalee sighed. She was about this close to knocking Lavi through the roof.

xxx

Allen pat his full stomach in rare satisfaction. How he adored Jerry's cooking. Nothing like it. He got up and cleared his table, hating to leave it for Jerry's staff.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Allen. We can take care of it," one of them insisted.

"Thank you very much."

Allen left the canteen with a skip in his step when he saw someone he thought he'd never see.

"Olivia? Is that you?"

"Hello Allen, its good to see you again."

"Its been years," Allen said smiling.

"Yes, it has." Olivia's eyes wandered, looking for someone who wasn't there.

"I guess your here to see him?"

"Yes, is he still here?"

"I'm sorry. You missed him."

"Ah, I guess I should have expected that."

"Oi, Allen. Lenalee and I are gonna go. You two can catch up!!" Lavi said as he pulled Lenalee behind him which left Allen in an awkward position.

"Um, I guess if you knew Master was here, then you know about Gabriel."

"Is that his name? Cross' son is your newest exorcist? Lenalee told me it was a girl."

"Actually, Gabriel is a girl and so far, we've yet to find her Innocence."

"I see, then please, if you'll allow me to meet her?"

"Of course!! But I'll have to request you refrain from questioning her about her father. I'll explain on the way to my room."

"Your room?"

"She slept with me last night," Allen explained.

Olivia perked an eyebrow and Allen saw the look she had given him.

"Its not like that!!"

"No need to be defensive. Its understandable, he was your master and we all know how that was like. Is it for revenge?"

"What!? No!!"

"So, you like her?"

"Not in that way!!"

"So it was just a one night stand?"

"It wasn't like that!! I woke her up, she came to my room, and she slept there!!"

"So you called her there on purpose?"

This argument/conversation continued until Olivia came to the conclusion that Allen was in denial about being in love with his teacher's daughter. But she didn't say it out loud to be nice to the already flustered opened the door for Olivia and it didn't surprise Allen at all when he saw she hadn't woken up.

Allen shook her gently. "Gabriel, wake up."

"Mm, five more minutes."

"Its almost ten o'clock. You have to get up, someones here to see you."

"If its Link, tell him I'm not here."

"Its not Link. Now get up, you're being rude. Olivia came all this way just to see you."

At this, Gabriel poked her head out from under the blanket to see this Olivia. She gasped at what she saw. Olivia was so pretty, gorgeous in fact. Fair skin, green eyes, and blond hair, it made Gabriel kind of jealous.

"Are you an angel?"

"Nice to meet you, too, Gabriel. I'm Olivia L'Shein. Did your father ever mention me?"

"My father?" Suddenly an electrifying headache pulsed in her brain. Gabriel gripped her skull and moaned in pain.

"Gabriel!! Olivia, we discuss this," Allen said with narrow eyes.

"I apologise. I-."

Allen held up a hand to show he didn't need an explanation. Olivia smiled a thank you and waited for Gabriel's headache to subside. Through Olivia's eyes, she could tell the girl took after her mother. Hispanic maybe. Gabriel's appearance was her polar opposite as were their attitudes, but Olivia could pick up on the traces of Cross in the girl. Like her ruby eyes that shone so much like her father's, not that Gabriel remembered him.

"Oh, that hurt. Um, what were we talking about again?"

"Never mind that, Gabbie. Can I call you that? Gabbie?"

"Uh, I guess. But that doesn't mean you can, Allen," Gabriel pointed an accusing finger at Allen, who just shrugged it off.

"Well, I have a gift for you, Gabbie. From...from someone who loves you." Olivia took a box from her pocket. It was a simple black box that fit neatly in Gabriel's hand. Gabriel openned it eagerly. To Allen's surprise, it was Innocence.

"Innocence!!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Who is it from!? Can you tell me!?"

"Not now. But I can tell you he loves you very much and he misses you."

So Cross had thought of everything Allen thought to himself. What a clever man his teacher was. Olivia was an old acuaintance and could be trusted with anything. Cross was smart to have bought her from that place.

"Wow, hey Allen, could this be my Innocence?" Gabriel asked all cute like.

"Maybe, we have to see Hevalaska first. Get dressed and we'll go."

"Jolly good!!" she said just to tick him off. Gabriel bolted to her room before he could retort.

"She takes after her mother, I assume."

"Yeah, Master would never act like that," Allen laughed.

Olivia felt the familiar tug of sadness. Cross was still a bullheaded liar in her book, but she had to give him credit some where. Allen watched the experessions on Olivia's face change. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You did good. Letting Master go."

Suddenly, Lavi burst in the room. "Hey Allen, what's up?"

"...Oh my god, I never knew Cross taught you that well."

"What are you-?" Allen looked at his hand. Crap. "Its not like that!! Get out of my room!!"

"HAHAHA, wait till Lenalee hears about this!!"

"Lavi, get your ass back here!!" Allen shouted as he chased him leaving Olivia a little confused.

"Well, at least its not boring," she sighed.

* * *

**Nero: Yeah....There will be a side story as to how the Innocence thing happened...Later...Maybe... Anyways, welcome Olivia L'Shein to the stage!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nero: Ahem, so yeah. I was stuck, so I asked for help from some of you. So I decided...to just make it simple like and write about a weapon I have personal experience with. Thank you to everyone who messaged me!! You know who you are. I noticed my story lacked Kanda so Gabbie will be spending some quality time with him. Heh heh heh!! -evil laugh-**

* * *

As Gabriel bounded to her room, she was too happy to see what was right in front of her. A wet, casually dressed Kanda. She ran without a care on the world right smack into him.

"Ew, you're all wet and casually dressed!!"

"Oi, Chibi. If you're gonna be useless stay out of my way."

"Hey!! I'm not short, I'm funsize!!" Gabriel protested. "And I won't be useless for much longer!! See, I have Innocence!!" She waved the green stuff at his face.

"Che."

Gabriel skipped around him, only to fail horribly and trip. It was so ridiculous it made Kanda want to hang out with the rabbit. And that took some skill. But Kanda being the gentle samurai he is (I'm serious, he's nice no matter what people thought), couldn't resist staying there and making sure she was all right. By kicking her with his foot. Gently.

"Hey, you alive, Chibi?"

"Not if you're still here. Now, please stop kicking me!!"

"Che, no appreciation at all."

"Argh, I don't have time for you!!"

Gabriel rushed past him and into her room, just missing the scene where Allen chases Lavi down the hall. In her room, Gabriel threw off her pajamas.

"What to wear, what to wear?" she asked herself.

There really wasn't much to choose from. Really, she need to convince Komui into letting her and Lenalee and Olivia go on a shopping spree. She needed more clothing!!

"Well, you reap what you sow," Gabriel sighed.

Gabriel put on a white shirt buttoned all the way up and black knee-long shorts with suspenders. She put on her stockings and tied her shoes. Gabriel was ready to become an exorcist. Or she thought she was. Gabriel examined herself in the mirror and noticed her hair had gotten too long for her liking. She preferred short hair, so she pulled out some scissors to cut her hair.

"On second thought...better let someone else do it." Disaster has been averted. For now. Instead, Gabriel tied her hair in a low ponytail, her bangs long enough to slghtly cover her eyes, but too short to pull back. Happy with how she looked, Gabriel skipped back to Allen's room only to once again smack her face into a dry and casually dressed Kanda.

"Well, at least you're not wet," she murmured.

"Che, took you long enough. The Moyashi is already at Komui's office," Kanda grumbled.

"Okay.....where is that?"

"Are you serious? You don't know the way by now?"

"If I knew the way, I wouldn't be asking you," Gabriel sighed. "Are you really that dense?"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "Che, Komui will be pissed if I let you get lost. Just don't fall behind."

"Aw, don't be made. You really do have a heart, despite what people say!!" To prove her point, Gabriel jumped on Kanda's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Confident that he would just leave her there.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm getting a piggy back ride from an awesome samurai?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"No. Off. NOW!!"

"But I don't wanna walk!!"

"Then crawl!!"

Kanda reached around and grabbed Gabriel by the back of her shirt. It was easy to pull her off, seeing as she's so freakishly light. He held her like a kitten face to face with him.

"Hi, there ," she laughed.

"You're an idiot," he growled. He wasn't about to hit a her one third his size, but he wasn't giving out free piggy backs either. Kanda dropped her on the floor and began walking.

"I'm gonna leave you if you don't hurry," he grunted.

"Ack!! Don't leave me!!" Gabriel scrambled after him.

xxx

In Komui's office, Olivia and Allen sat on the couch while Komui himself was smiling like an idiot. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened and he deemed it as good since the Order was getting another exorcist. Not that he liked putting them in danger, but one more person to send into battle instead of his Lenalee.

"So Cross kept Innocence with him and gave one to you. Telling you that when he returned, you would give it to someone that needed it?"

"Yes, that just about sums it up. Cross was a talented man. I wouldn't be surprised if he could see the future."

"Mm. Anyways, where is Gabriel?"

"Present!!" she shouted as she rushed in the door.

"Shut up, you're too loud," Kanda growled.

Gabriel soundly ignored Kanda and plopped her self between Olivia and Allen.

"So, how about we see if I can host the Innocence?" Gabriel took the holy matter out of her pocket.

"Alright, well just by looking at it, I can tell it responds with you, but whether or not you can synchronize will have to be left to Hevalaska. Shall we?"

"We shall!! Are Olivia and Allen coming?"

"If they wish. Allen? Olivia?"

"I'll come along," Allen said.

"Same here," Olivia agreed.

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I'm out of here," Kanda snorted and left the office.

"Geez, what's up his ass?" Gabriel sighed.

"The real question is, what isn't?" Allen snickered.

"Aright, children, that's enough," Komui snapped his fingers. "Let go see Hevalaska."

Hevalaska's chamber was beneath the Order's main levels in a subterranean gymnasium. This was were all Innocence it their raw forms were held. Hevalaska was an exorcist, but she fought the war by protecting the weapons and helping the Order's recruits find their partner. As they approached the chamber, Hevalaska was waiting expectantly.

"Greetings, Olivia L'Shein, Allen Walker, Komui Lee, and Gabriel Marian," she said.

Gabriel twitched a little when Hevalaska said Marian, but she ignored the empty feeling and greeted Hevalaska with a smiled and showed her the Innocence in her hand.

"Olivia gave it to me," Gabriel informed.

"I see. May I?"

Not waiting for a response, Hevalaska picked up Gabriel with her ribbons of light. Gabriel was still unuse to the alien feeling, but let the tendrils wrap her in a cucoon of light. A warm feeling enveloped the young exorcist to be, like floating in lukewarm water. Before she knew it, the Innocence in Gabriel's hand began to glow even stronger than before. The glow became a brilliant white and the Innocence began to change shape. Elongating to a point. As the light faded, a long, thin blade was revealed to a wide eyed Gabriel. What was a strange cube had now become a rapier. The blade was a shining silver, the hand guard was an intricate web of gold vines as thin as thread. The grin was wrapped in leather and the butt of the handle was bare. Hevalaska lowered Gabriel gently to the ground.

"Congradulations, Gabriel Marian. You are an exorcist."

Gabriel was speechless. You'd think she would be jumping in joy, but she was still as a statue. Allen walked up behind Gabriel and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Black Order," he said smiling. He wiped a tear away from Gabriel's face and it was then that she realized she was crying.

"Why am I crying?"

Olivia came from behind and wrapped her arms around Gabriel's shoulder's. "Because someone out there is really proud of you and some where in your heart of hearts, you know who."

* * *

**Nero: Yes!! Now we can start going on missions, but not before she trains. Who will her teacher be? Stay to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nero: Alright!! Thank you for your lovely reviews!! Yeah, pat yourselves on the back for keeping me writing all this time.**

* * *

Komui had taken the newly formed Innocence to refine it and to fashion a sheath. Gabriel had had an exciting morning, now she was going to have a suspenseful afternoon. Komui informed her that she would get a teacher to tutor her about using her Innocence. One the Order's own exorcists as a matter of fact. Gabriel's head reveled in the possibilities. Lavi would be an awesome teacher. He's fun and has an eye patch, which made him a pirate!! Lenalee would be a patient teacher. She's really pretty. Allen on the other hand wasn't one of her first choices. Gabriel swore that he was plotting something. Neither was Kanda a good choice. He would just call her useless and make her feel bad. What about Krory or Miranda? Split personality or an accident waiting to happened is more like it. A firm knocking pulled Gabriel out of her trance. She slide off her bed and answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Gabbie-chan!!" Lavi caught her in a literally bone crushing hug.

"Hey, how's it? Um, Lavi I can't breath."

"Whoops!! Heh, I forgot you're so tiny!!"

"I'm not that small!!"

"Aw, just like Moyashi-chan. Anyways, I just came to tell you Komui finally has some missions for us exorcists and he told me to come get you."

"Yeah!! Missions!!" Gabriel threw her arms in the air and jumped up and down. When she finished spazzing out, she followed Lavi to their superior's office.

In Komui's office, Lavi and Gabriel were welcomed with a paler that usual Allen and a pissed off Kanda pointing Mugen at the boss. Like really pissed off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda said with a murderous tone.

"W-well, Kanda. You are the only swordsman available-."

"That is no reason to pair me up with the Chibi!!"

Allen broke out of his shocked state and backed Kanda's reasoning. "He's not the only swordsman here, Komui. And if you want Gabriel to live past her teen years, Kanda is not the answer."

Komui slipped past Kanda's sword and moved toward Gabriel and Lavi. "Ah, here is our topic of the day. Gabriel, how do you feel about being Kanda's pupil?"

There was a long pause. Then out of no where, Gabriel broke out in a hysterical round of laughter.

"AHAHA, I thought you said Kanda was my teacher!! Maybe I should get my ears check!!" she gasped between giggles.

"Baka, that's exactly what he said," Kanda growled.

xxx

After begging Komui for hours about changing his decision, Gabriel was dragged against her will to the sparring room by an impatient Kanda. Unfortunately for Gabriel, Allen and Lavi had a mission on their own with Olivia, so it was just Kanda and her.

"If I have to do this with you, I might as well get it over with," Kanda growled. "And why the hell are you complaining so much!?"

"To make you let me go!!" Gabriel shouted her annoyance.

"Or you could just accept your fate and shut the hell up!!"

"Allen, save me!!" Gabriel begged, holding her arms out to him even though he wasn't there. At this point, Kanda had given up dragging her and just threw he over his shoulder like a duffel bag.

"Kanda, if you don't want to train me, then why don't you just wait for Allen or Lavi to get beck!? They can teach me!!" Gabriel reasoned with the samurai.

"Because, if you mess up due to their idiocy, the Order won't be blaming them for your mistakes!! Now, shut up or I'll throw you off the cliff!!"

Gabriel went limp at the threat, not knowing Kanda well enough to know that he wouldn't do that. Plus, heights were not one of her strengths. Kanda took notice of the relaxed girl and noted what threat he used.

The training hall wasn't a training hall at all. In fact, it was a grassy clearing in the middle of the woods located on the Order's estate. Not Kanda's personal training ground, but close enough. He didn't want people to know where he went to train and meditate. Kanda dropped Gabriel with a thump. Gabriel returned the favor by kicking his leg, but missed horribly. Damn Asian reflexes.

"Hmph, seems we have some work to do."

"Blah blah blah. Sorry I don't speak jerk!!"

"As if your brain had the capacity to hold more than one language at a time."

"Did you just call me stupid!?"

"No, I called you a fucking genius!!"

"Well, thank you!! I am a genius, aren't I?"

"Argh, you're just like the Moyashi!! Could my day get any worse!?"

Kanda just had to say that. You never say that. It was some unwritten law of the universe!! They had been all alone in the clearing and the moment Kanda said the Forbbiden Phrase, they were surrounded by Level One Akuma. The new HQ wasn't as remote as the old one and was easier to access. Damn Earl and his devious ways.

"Shit!!" Kanda hissed as he drew Mugen. He turned a sideways glance to see Gabriel trembling on the ground. "Oi, Chibi!! Stop being useless and draw your Innocence!!"

It wasn't any use, Gabriel was terrified. As much as Kanda would have liked to just let her die, he would be in deep shit if the Order found out and that wasn't something he enjoyed. Kanda, with Mugen fully brandished, grabbed his 'pupil' and made a mad dash for the Order's main entrance. The Gatekeeper must have sensed the Akuma already, so heading to the Order was Kanda's best bet of having Gabriel survive.

"Ah ah aaaah, you're not getting away," a hidden threat chuckled.

A Level Three jumped in front of Kanda and forced Kanda into a defensive position.

"Shit shit shit!! Chibi, you have to snap out of it!!" Kanda dropped her on her face.

"Ow!! Fuck!!"

"Finally!! Get up, this is your first lesson!! On three!!"

"Wait!! What do you-?"

"THREE!!"

Kanda lunged at the Level Three with murder on the mind, leaving Gabriel to deal with the dozens of Level Ones.

"K-Kanda!! Don't leave me!!" Gabriel cried, but her 'master' was already engulfed in the joy of bloodshed.

The Level Ones took aim. Gabriel was so not ready for this. This was too soon. What does she have to do, she wailed in her head and for a moment, everything was silent.

_'Draw your Innocence. Activate. Fight!! LIVE!!'_

A voice repeated this again and again. It was so familiar, but so distant. Where had she heard this before? But Gabriel couldn't ponder the mystery now. Acting as instructed, Gabriel did as instructed.

"Innocence!!" she cried as she drew the silver blade from its sheath. The weapon did nothing special to show it had obeyed, but it vibrated with a power that overwhelmed Gabriel's earlier fears. With the weapon tightly gripped in her hand, Gabriel avoided the poison bullets as best she could. She obviously wasn't very strong, but then again, her Innocence didn't call for strength, it called for speed and flexibility. Dodging between their defenses, Gabriel slashed and stabbed at her opponents, making a speedy retreat after every defeated enemy. Her style was perfect for her size and situation. Find an easily defended spot, one that will funnel her enemies to make their numbers useless. Then attacking with speed and retreating just as quickly.

It seemed like hours had past, but only about fifteen minutes had elapsed and Gabriel couldn't hold out much longer. Yeah, she was fast, but she had zero endurance. She panted heavily, beads of sweat stung her eyes. Cuts and bruises hindered her even more. Then, like a blessing from God himself, the Akuma exploded one after the other. The cavalry had arrived in the form of Arystar Krory the III and Miranda Lotto.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Krory offered a hand to Gabriel.

"Nothing a good meal and a trip to Head Nurse can't fix."

Krory chuckled darkly as his split persona had emerged. "Then let us have a good meal and visit the Head Nurse."

* * *

**Nero: Finally finished!! Sorry for the wait!! Do you forgive me?**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers of Nero Luna e D'Argento Sole,

I have come out of hiding! Don't know if that's a good thing… Well as an explination as to why I have not updated ANYTHING on Nero Luna, it's because an over enthusiastic fan decided it would be nice of them to "help" me give one of my fanfics a "better" ending and hacked my account. Unfortunately, I feel seriously unsafe in using this account so I made a new one. I will now be revising ALL my stories and reposting them. Thank you for staying with me and I hope I have improved in your opinion as a writer.

Sincerely Yours,

Prisionero De Amor - My new account


End file.
